This invention relates to droplet-like sterol preparations with a narrow particle size distribution, to a process for their production, and to their use in food preparations.
In known processes for the production of solid sterol preparations, the water-containing sterol crystals are first melted at temperatures above 135° C. in a stirred tank reactor and then dried. The resulting preparation is then converted into flake form on a cooled roller. The flakes obtained by this process have a high dust content and are tacky and nonuniform. These disadvantages result in poor flow behavior and hence processing. In addition, the flakes can only be dissolved in formulations and solvents by intensive dispersion. Accordingly, there was a need for other supply forms.
EP 737 509 B1 describes a process for the production of crystallized beads in which the melted product is dispersed to form droplets and the droplets thus formed are cooled at a temperature below the glass transition temperature of the product so that they harden by vitrification. The beads thus vitrified are kept at a temperature below the glass transition temperature and combined with crystallization nuclei, after which the beads can be crystallized by increasing the temperature beyond the glass transition temperature and are then collected. Critical parameters in this process are in particular the fact that it operates with a supercooled melt and uses crystallization nuclei.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide new sterol spheres which would be free from the described disadvantages, i.e. would have a narrow particle size distribution, a reduced dust content, reduced tackiness, an improved dissolving rate both in aqueous and in oily media and hence improved incorporation in surface-active preparations, such as preferably cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical preparations and foods. Another problem addressed by the invention was to enable these spherical sterols or sterol beads to be produced without the use of crystallization nuclei.